No More Waiting
by AutumnSong
Summary: *Fornicatin' Father's Day Entry* Family fun,Chocolate Cake & Blowjobs,OH MY! Lit. Col. Dr. Cullen comes home to Bella & son after two long tours. When little eyes aren't looking Mommy & Daddy get naughty, in and out of the house.AH/Non-Cannon/Lemons


Entry in the Fornicatin' Father's Day Contest  
>Title: No More Waiting<br>Author: Autumn Song  
>Genre: AH, Non-cannon<br>Paring: Carlisle/Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 8,972  
>Please visit the other contest entries:<p>

community/Fornicatin _Fathers_Day/91903

Summary: Family fun, Chocolate cake and Blowjobs, OH MY! Lt. Col. Dr. Cullen comes home for good after two tours to Bella and two-year-old, David. He missed Father's by a week, but Bella won't let her man go uncelebrated, when little eyes aren't looking Mommy and Daddy get naughty, both in and out of the house.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_Isabella, I want to feel your legs tangle with mine, feel you toes run along my legs as our bodies mold together. I want fall asleep and wake the next morning in your arms._

Waiting was the worst part.

Always waiting.

Mentally I ran down the list of things I had done, checking things off as I went, trying desperately to think of anything but the time. Hastings was staying cool inside with his favorite chew toy. The cake, my famous Chocolate Butter cake with Raspberry filling and Chocolate butter cream frosting-Carlisle's favorite-was baked, frosted and in the fridge. The lasagna just needed to be heated up. His gifts were wrapped and waiting. The patio was clean. The house was tidy and the welcome home banner was hung. The clothes were washed, and...

"Daddy? Daddy?" David called from his stroller, searching the faces, trying to find the one that belong to us. Looking up at me, with tears in his big blue eyes and lips trembling he asked, "Wurs Daddy?"

"Don't cry honey, he's not here yet. Daddy's plane hasn't landed." He pouted and crossed his little arms; he looked so much like Carlisle when he did that. I felt his pain, in my excitement to see my hubby, I may have gotten us to the airport too early, a whole hour and half too early. "I know… I want Daddy home, too. Soon baby, soon, I promise."

"Pomise?"

I nodded, kissing tear stained cheeks and playing with his curls—the only thing he got from me, aside from his balance, or lack thereof. "Otay, mommy, but I look fur daddy."

I wanted to tell him it was no use, but he looked too adorable, excitedly peeking out of the stroller, munching on his honey cookies and telling me all the things he and daddy were going to do: pony rides around the house, hot wheel races, playing doctor. Snagging one of his cookies, I smiled wickedly to myself, knowing I'd play doctor with Daddy, too, once he went to bed.

"You not daddy, go way," he told some man with shifty eyes lurking around us.

You have to love the bluntness of children.

David looked for Carlisle, but the closer it got to nap time, the more his eyelids drooped. I knew he was fighting sleep, waiting to see his daddy, but after I promised a million times to wake him when the plane landed, he fell asleep, clutching Jake the sock monkey and sucking his thumb.

My beautiful little boy, he and I had been through a lot together. We waited together, missed Carlisle together, and relied on our video sessions with Daddy like air. As a military family, waiting was what we did best, but now that Carlisle was coming home for good, waiting was impossible. All the patience I had acquired flew out the window.

I needed to feel his arms around me. I needed to see him hold our son and finally feel his daughter kicking.

I needed Carlisle home.

Carlisle had already served a tour in Iraq; the ink had barely dried on his medical degree when the twin towers were hit. He was a military trained, young brilliant West Point educated doctor, so naturally he went off to war. I didn't know him then, but I can hardly picture my husband responding differently. He served his country with pride, saved countless lives in the field. After his tour, he came back a war hero, well respected for his bravery and intellect under pressure. He resumed his vocation to save lives at home with the help of the Medical Corps. But years later, when he heard that men were dying because there weren't enough doctors, he signed up for another tour in Iraq—which turned into another unbearably long tour, this time in Afghanistan. We were newly married, new to Virginia, and he had just started working at DeWitt Army Hospital. The timing couldn't have been worse, but it was something he felt he needed to do, and I supported him.

Our family made sacrifices, like so many others, willingly, without grudges or resentment.

Though proud of my husband, I was in constant fear. When the phone rang, I prayed it wasn't bad news. I watched the news, read the papers, with my heart in my throat, praying I didn't hear or read my husband's name, dreading the possibility of having to face life, raise David - and now our daughter - without the love of my life.

"Soon," I reminded myself, rubbing my tummy. The baby was as excited, too.

The airport was a sea of rolling suitcases, obnoxious cell phone conversations, and terribly uncomfortable seats, and somewhere I smelled a cookie with my name on it. In the name of distraction, I tried to guess what kind of cookie it was: chocolate chunk, peanut butter crunch, sugar with M&M's, but that just made me hungry and queasy—not the best of combinations.

Time crawled at a snail's pace. Too anxious and uncomfortable to sit, I began pacing like a caged animal at the Zoo, pushing David along for the ride.

_I'll text you the moment I land, Bella._

_I can't wait to see you and David._

_I can't wait until we're alone._

Carlisle, all I could see was his deep blue passionate eyes, his golden hair and strong lean body. All I could hear was the rich timbre of his voice whispering love in my ear. It had been five months—give or take—since I had felt his skin on mine, kissed his sweet lips, held him while he slept. He came home as a surprise, (as far as I knew he wasn't due for R&R) bearing a sock monkey and tulips. Three weeks later I got another surprise. We conceived our Peanut, as I was calling her, that week. When we were alone, lust consumed us; all the nights spent alone aching of one another mounted in those moments. On the stairs, in the kitchen, and against the wall outside David's room after bedtime, we went at it like horny teenagers at prom. I remembered vividly the powerful thrust of his hips against mine, the delicious rasp of chest hair on my nipples and his cock throbbing inside of me.

I may have moaned out loud, but give a girl a break; I was horny as hell and my fingers only did so much. At this point, one look from him was all it would take set me off. _  
><em>

"Hurry the fuck up already," I growled to myself, checking my phone for the umpteenth time.

Was time moving backwards?

Finally, I got the text I was waiting for and nearly cried.

_Just landed, beautiful. Taxiing to the gate. Can't wait to see my three favorite people._

_XXX_

As promised, I woke the baby, and before I could say a word, he startled wiggling, begging me to let him out because "_Daddy home mommy, I hafta to tiss him!"_After I let him out and whipped mushy cookie crumbs from his hands and cheeks, we stood hand in hand, as passengers began emerging from the doors, smiling at the loved ones gathered to meet them.

"You excited to see daddy?" David nodded his head, smiling and swinging Jake at his side. "Do you see him baby? I can't."

A few soldiers were among the passengers, but not my solider. I craned my neck and saw nothing—I realized the stupidity of asking my half-pint if he saw anything at that moment.

"DADDDYYYY!"

Faster than I could react, David ripped his hand out of mine and ran into the crowd, disappearing behind the wall of tall people. My world froze for a moment before I went after him. He had done this to me at the market just last week and scared the crap out of me then—he thought he saw daddy and went running. He promised never to do it again, but apparently, he wanted to give me a heart attack.

"David! Excuse me." I called frantically, tears welling in my eyes as all the horror stories Renee told me since Carlisle had been deployed began filling my head. "David….answer momm—" The word caught in my throat at the sight before me; relief flooded every pore, and my emotions got the better of me. _Damn hormones! _It was like a movie: the crowd parted and kneeling on the floor in his fatigues and boots, was Carlisle, holding our son safely to his chest, gently rubbing his back. Tears of joy trickled down his tanned cheeks as David's little arms squeezed his neck. When David said, "_I lub you, daddy_," a heartbreaking smile lit Carlisle's face; it was too beautiful for words. I stood, watching my boys reconnect.

David had his hero back.

I had my hero back.

"Were you a good boy for Mommy, David?" Carlisle asked, standing to his full height and cradling his head with one hand, playing his golden curls.

"Uh-huh, I was gud boy. I miss you lots, Daddy. Mommy miss you lots too. She cry lots…I div her tissy an huds an she don't cry."

I frowned. And here I thought I had sheltered my little boy from that.

"Oh, David, I missed you, too, sweetheart. Thank you for taking care of mommy for me."

"No prolem daddy, it waz cinchy."

Over our son's head, Carlisle saw me. He smiled lovingly; taking stalk of all the changes he had only seen through a computer screen. His eyes lingered on my belly before they met my eyes once more, _"beautiful," _his lips said silently, and my heart skipped a beat…or two.

"Cinchy, huh? I see he's been spending time with Alice at the bakery."

I smiled; David loved Alice; we all did. Alice and I became friends shortly after Carlisle left; I was alone and sad, but one day she danced into my bakery with a sweet tooth. She was loud, loving and painfully honest, and came into my life when I needed her most; her bright warm spirit was a God send. Little did we know that our husbands were overseas, serving together, bonding, fighting, and saving each other. It was a funny day when we gathered to introduce our friends to our spouses.

He walked over to where I stood, crying, and kissed me deeply, easing the painful discomfort of separation with that one kiss. When I wrapped my arms around him, we both let out a sigh of relief.

Finally!

"Isabella," he breathed, kissing my ear, "it's good to be back in your arms."

He smelled better than I remembered; the scent of sandalwood clung to his soft shirt, mixing with the innate aroma of his skin. He was warm against my cheek, and the persistent beating beneath his chest put my fears to rest. He was home, he survived, and he had came back to me. My tears soaked his shirt as I whispered my thanks, "You're really here, Carlisle…you..you came back."

"I promised you I'd come home, Bella; I never break my promises to you." Encircling me with his other arm, Carlisle brought me closer, humming in my ear as the baby kicked hard enough for him to feel. "Was that her? Hello, little girl."

"She's been like this all day." I smiled, feeling his hand roam my stomach, looking for her little jabs. Grabbing his wrist, I placed his hand right above my belly button—it was her favorite kicking spot—and kissed his neck. "I love you Carlisle."

Carlisle pouted. "She stopped… I can't feel her."

"Oh, honey, she'll start up again," I assured him. "She's been doing back flips since I told her you were coming home." His eyes lit up as he nodded slowly, taking my word as gold.

"Mommy, I wanna go home an play an eat choclate cake wit Daddy, peasss."

Carlisle smiled, "You made me a cake, Bella?"

"Beauteeful yummy rapberry an choclate daddy day cake. I helped," David corrected, laying his head on Carlisle's shoulder. He sure did help; there was still chocolate on the ceiling to prove it.

"You didn't have to do that baby, you should have rested. Father's day was last week."

David rolled his eyes, looking at his dad with annoyance as I glared. "It's Father's day for _us _Carlisle, and _you will_ let me spoil you."

"Hmmm, well, I do love _Rapberry an Choclate cake_…I surrender to your spoiling," he murmured, discreetly licking the rim of my ear, "as long as I get to _spoil _you later." I moaned at the subtle hint of what kind of spoiling he had in mind, knowing the amount of pent up arousal we had between the two of us. "I have quite a lot of spoiling to make up for."

"Daddy," David interrupted, pouting adorably, "please…I wait fur a lonnnng time to play wit you. I wanna go home."

Carlisle chuckled, kissing my cheek before turning to David with a bright smile, "Home sounds perfect little man."

Carlisle insisted on driving, using his charm and good looks to his advantage - really, I stood no chance. During the drive, he kept one hand on my stomach, ready to feel even the slightest movement, and the other on the wheel, asking endless questions about how I was feeling, the bakery, the wedding cakes I had lined up, my crazy mother. It was endearing how much he craved even the simplest information. I told him everything, from the Anderson's lilac buttercream monster to Renee's newest thing: healing stones. I knew how hard it was for him this time around to be so far from us. He feared the things he missed, the things he couldn't get back, and though we spoke constantly, it wasn't enough for him. Seeing him so happy now, listening attentively as David recounted our trip to the zoo, it was easy to forget how he broke down a few months ago.

I was having a terrible day; I was drained and the baby was making me sick. I had a million things to do at the bakery, and David had been especially difficult to put to sleep. One look at me and my strong man crumbled, sputtering about how he should be with me sharing the load, confessing that he felt like he was failing me, us. He wasn't—I never felt that he was, and I told him so, but I could see it in his eyes: what had felt necessary before wasn't so important now. He needed to be with us.

"An I saw a montey."

"A monkey? Did he have cool stripes like Jake?" Carlisle asked, peering into the review mirror at our giggling baby.

"Noooo, daddy!"

"Well, Jake _is _special. Did mommy have fun at the zoo?" David nodded enthusiastically, but Carlisle knew better and repeated the question quietly.

"Oh yeah, we had lots of fun." Before continuing, I checked to see if David was paying attention. Thankfully he was talking to Jake. "It was fun to see him so excited; he loved the zoo, but it was too hot, it smelled, and he hates sunscreen. Renee didn't help by sneaking him chocolate and candy. He was up almost all night."

The hand on my stomach twitched, and he forced a smile, but said nothing. Renee made him nervous where our son was concerned; he never quite forgot the time she gave David a very soapy bottle. He had been so angry—our son was sick, and my mom laughed off her mistake. Later, after Renee left and David was better, he marveled at the fact that I survived at all, let alone infancy.

As we turned on to Neptune Drive, Carlisle looked over at me with an indulgent grin, no doubt remembering the argument over where we were going to live. Fort Belvoir was not my idea of home, I made that very clear, and insisted on looking elsewhere; Carlisle sulked but agreed to keep looking despite already finding a house he thought I'd like. I dragged him to Old Town Alexandria, where American flags fluttered in the breeze and people smiled as you walked by. It was a short commute to and from the hospital, but it had the charm we needed. It felt like home—I could see us starting a family there, making friends, and I'd even found a place for my bakery. After he saw the house I had in mind, a beautiful two-story five-bedroom waterfront house with shady trees, dark wood floors, and a breath taking view of the sun set and sail boats, he too, fell in love with Old Town Alexandria.

"Home at last," he sighed, pulling into the garage beside his sleek Mercedes. From inside the car, we heard Hastings barking happily, which of course, got David barking. "What's he saying, David?"

"Ummm, he says," a little hand came up to scratch his head while he thought of something, "oh, he say 'hi.'"

Carlisle and I laughed; he was too cute. Shaking his head at David's barking, Carlisle got him out of the car, and we went inside where our happy puppy waited to say hello. Capt. Hastings was our husky; he came over from New York with us as a tiny little thing and almost from the moment he and David met, they became friends—partners in crime—often times barking to each other.

When his ice blue eyes caught sight of Carlisle, he pounced, licking his face and wagging his tail. As a member of this family, even Hastings felt Carlisle absences.

David giggled, patting Hastings on the back, "Doggy div Daddy tissy."

Because our dog and two year old had the attention span of a gnat, they trotted to the den barking and giggling. I reminded David not to ride Hastings before sinking into Carlisle's embrace. He caught sight of the banner and held me closer, thanking me. We stayed that way for some time, swaying contently, while Carlisle set out once again to feel a nudge, a kick, anything. It seemed our little girl was not in the mood to respond.

"Maybe she's sleeping," he offered softly, a hint of sadness laced in so few words. "Maybe I'd feel her if you lay down, does she usually kick when you lay down?"

"She kicks all the time. Just wait, you'll feel her, I promise." He nuzzled into my neck mumbling how he didn't want to wait; I smirked at this rare display of impatience—usually this only occurred with sex. Over his shoulder, I spotted a white lab coat swallowing a cute little blonde boy. "Hi honey, are you a doctor?"

He nodded, struggling with the long sleeves and pointing out the red plastic stethoscope around his neck, "I the Doctor, mommy."

"Doctor Who?" I laughed at my own joke.

"That was too easy, Bella, too easy." Carlisle wasted no time in scooping him up from where he stood, tickling his tummy and covering his pink cheeks with kisses. "Do you need anything before _the Doctor_ and I go?"

"No, just have fun, you two. I'm going to set everything up; I'll call you when it's ready." Both my boys leaned over and kissed me before disappearing.

With a satisfied sigh, I made my way to the kitchen and popped the lasagna in the oven, shoving the timer in my pocket. In a blissful daze, I mixed a salad and readied the patio, making sure that the gate leading down to the dock was securely locked. It was a nice summer afternoon; the gentle breeze was a relief from the blistering heat, and I thought Carlisle would enjoy eating out here. When we first moved in, we spent most of the summer out here, eating, playing poker, having sex after poker, and watching the sunrise. "_We should just live outside, Bella," _Carlisle had said after that summer. David was so much like his dad, his tent was still set up under the shady tree with his red wagon and Radio Flyer parked beside the makeshift campfire from our camp out the day before. It seemed both of them had hippie tendencies. The buzzing timer broke my musing, and I went to retrieve dinner, placing it in the middle of the table along with the special green trimmed china - it was a special day after all.

Back inside, I finished decorating the cake, listening to Carlisle, David and Hastings play. With Carlisle back home, all the spaces that felt empty only this morning, were filled. His scent was in the air, his rucksack by the door, the keys where he always left them—evidence of him was everywhere. For David and I, it was a big old house, but with Carlisle, it didn't feel so big.

I never thought I'd end up here, in Virginia, married with one kid coloring on walls and another on the way; Carlisle changed everything. It was my first week at the CIA (Culinary Institute of America), and already my inherent klutz showed her colors. I was in pain, pissed at Jessica for leaving a rolling pin on the floor, and my luck for stepping on it, when Carlisle came waltzing in the ER, looking sinfully handsome in his blue scrubs and a lab coat. He was sweet and compassionate as he confirmed my diagnosis, and I was a blushing nineteen year old with a broken ankle and green frosting in my hair. After he outfitted me with a snazzy black cast, I realized I was stranded. Luck smiled on me, finally, and Dr. Cullen offered me a ride home. We talked, he made a joke about my being in the CIA, and when we arrived, he asked for my number. The next night we went out and we had been together ever since. It was funny how life worked—had stupid Jessica not left the rolling pin on the floor, I wouldn't have broken my ankle, and I never would have met Carlisle, fallen in love and had a beautiful son. The baby kicked hello, reminding me that in a handful of months, she'd be here, too.

"Why can't you kick for your daddy?" I mumbled before calling out to the boys. I had just set down the piping bag, when Carlisle padded bare foot into the kitchen, dark jeans slung low on his hips and an emerald polo stretched taught over his broad shoulders. I was instantly envious of his shirt.

"You changed; you look…nice."

On account of his eyes, most of his clothes were blue - blue sweaters, blue shirts, blue polos - so a green shirt was a rare treat. He looked great in blue, don't get me wrong - he looked fucking hot in and out of clothes regardless of the color, but he looked so damn sexy in green. Something about the hue drove me nuts; it highlighted the dark gold undertones in his hair, pulled tiny flecks of green in his eyes you'd never notice, and against the Afghani given tan, Jesus Christ, I was a wet mess for him. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones; they did have me humping his pillow in my sleep.

"I'm glad you think so." Nonchalantly, he scoped a dollop of frosting oozing from the decorative tip and slipped the chocolate-coated finger into his mouth, feigning innocence. I watched, my breath coming faster, pushing my breasts tight against the thin material of my gauzy shirt, as he licked his finger seductively. Chocolate gone, he looked up through blonde lashes and winked. The man knew what he was doing, and he did it oh so well.

"Mmm, delicious." Brushing my hair aside, his cool lips trailed along my neck, stubble rasping tantalizingly across my sensitive skin.

"Almost as delicious you, my love…I've missed you, Bella," he whispered huskily against my ear, rubbing his denim trapped erection into my lower back while his hands gently kneaded my tender breasts. "Those little panties you sent me weren't enough. I need _you_. It's been too long, and you look so beautiful. You know how aroused it makes me seeing you like this, frosting on your cheek, your belly full with our child. So. Fucking. Sexy." Carlisle growled, licking my cheek. One hand ventured down my body, over the belly and into my panties. "You're so wet…and soft. It's been so long…I don't think I can make it to bedtime, baby."

I moaned, leaning back against his chest as he fucked me slowly with his finger.

_God, that was good. _

"Where's…David?"

"Playing with Jake and Hastings…I say we have a few minutes…ten, at the most."

"Want to make the most of it?" I felt him nod curtly, groaning into my hair and circling my clit with his thumb. "Oh! That's feels fantastic, but you need to take your finger out of my pussy, Carlisle."

"I was making the most of our time," he grumbled, leaning back against the sink, licking my juices off his fingers. My vision clouded and briefly, I contemplated mounting the man, but this was his day, and I intended to take care of him.

Sinking to my knees, I made quick work of his button flys, licking my lips in anticipation. His cock bounced free from the confines of his jeans, obscenely thick and hard before my hungry eyes, captivating my every sense. So beautiful…I had forgotten the sheer perfection of my husband's cock: the pulsing vein that ran along his smooth shaft, his bulbous head. It was a cock worthy of worship.

"We have to be quick, Carlisle," I whispered, before lapping the precum glistening at the tip of his engorged penis.

It was better than frosting.

"God," he groaned, "I haven't had you in 22 weeks. It's safe to say I'll be quick Isa - "

Before he could finish, I took his cock into my warm mouth, drawing a strangled moan from the back of his throat. Pouring all my care, devotion, and love into every movement, I worshiped his cock, savoring the sharp taste of him heavy on my tongue. I licked and devoured every inch, while my hand stroked what I couldn't fit in my mouth. His hips jerked feeling my teeth lightly nibble on his swollen head, just the way he loved. The kitchen filled with the divine smacking and slurping of my lips, as I serviced him, his labored breath and hushed whimpers as he tried to control his volume, the forced silence intensifying every sensation rippling through his body. His eyes stayed locked on mine, hot and feral.

I loved pleasuring him this way, always had, and from the look of bliss on his face, he loved it, too. He whispered my name unevenly, and I knew he was close. I stroked slower; sucked him harder, played with his balls as they tightened, urging him with my eyes to cum for me.

He came with my name on his lips, cradling my head as he thrust gently through his orgasm, and I happily swallowed everything he had, watching him intently.

The expression he made when experiencing pleasure was both stunning and empowering.

With one last kiss to his glorious cock, I stood and made him respectable again. He hardly noticed what I was doing; he was so lost in his post-coital daze that my cock-sucking alter ego couldn't help her cocky gait. Softly, I raked my nails through his short hair, excited that he could finally grow it out, "You ok, baby?"

"More than ok…that was…hmmm."

"Feeling articulate, huh?" I laughed. David was barking, and I got the feeling he was trying to brush the dog's teeth—again. "I'm glad it was….hmmm. I'm going to get David freshened up and get ready."

"Wait." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a deep kiss, groaning and tasting himself on my tongue. "Thank you, but we didn't take care of you."

"We will. Do me a favor and take David's booster seat outside."

"Sure thing…Bella," he called as I started walking away.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Carlisle."

The goofy grin was still on his face when I walked away.

Just as I suspected, I caught David red handed with his baby toothbrush in the dog's mouth, thankfully without toothpaste. Shaking my head at his explanation, "_He had a durty mouf_," I sent the dog to keep his master company and explained, again, that he wasn't supposed to brush the dog's teeth. That was my job. He nodded like a good boy, but I knew we'd be having this conversation again soon. I changed David into his favorite rebel alliance shirt, shorts, and the green Converses, not the red ones—he reminded me twice—and carried him out to Carlisle, so I could get ready.

I didn't have much to do; I stripped and slipped into the little lacy strapless bra and panty set I bought especially for tonight. Even though I looked like I swallowed a cantaloupe, I looked hot in my new underwear, and I couldn't wait for Carlisle to see me. Summer dress on, I dabbed on a little lip stain, tousled my hair, and put on my sandals—all under ten minutes. Lighting McQueen would be proud.

_I watch too many kid movies!_

"Ooh, mommy beauteeful." David commented as soon as I stepped on to the patio.

Carlisle pulled out my chair and kissed my cheek, murmuring low as to not scar our child, "I'm hard again, and I can't have you now. Are you trying to kill me, Bella?"

"I'd never kill you Carlisle; I have plans for you, and you sort of need to be breathing."

"Only sort of breathing? I'm anxiously awaiting, Bella, as always."

I smirked as he sat across from me; it didn't escape my notice that he discretely adjusted himself before he served and cut David's food. Carlisle raised a questioning brow at me, clearly wondering if David knew he was eating spinach and eggplants. I shook my head. What he didn't know didn't hurt him; all that mattered was that he liked it. After making sure David's sippy cup was closed, Carlisle and I began eating—conversation flowing easily, as it always did, with Hastings looking for scraps…like always.

"So tomorrow, the family and friends descend upon us?" he asked, sipping his beer.

David cheered and said Alice and Jasper promised to play doctor with him. Picking a chunk of eggplant off David's face, I told Carlisle that everyone was coming over to celebrate his return. Our house would be full, loud, and crowded, but today it was just us. I loved my family, but I was feeling a little selfish: I didn't want to share, and neither did Carlisle.

When David's face was covered in ricotta cheese and the plates was empty, I moved to clear the table, but Carlisle beat me to it, kissing me sweetly.

"I've got it, babe, relax."

My heart swelled and tears prickled at my eyes, "Can I keep you?"

"I'm yours, sweets."

While he was gone, I cleaned David's face, not at all surprised to find that he had spilled his juice on the floor, and Hastings was lapping it up. Carlisle came back, cake in hand, and of course, David went wild.

"Can I have sum?"

"Cake later, David, but now..." Carlisle made claws with his hands and snapped his jaw like a shark, "I'm going to eat your belly!"

"Ahh, run, baby, daddy's gonna get you."

Giggling and screaming, David ran out on to the lawn with Carlisle chasing after him, making nom nom noises. I sat myself in the tent to watch the fun. Hastings came over and laid his head in my lap, begging for belly scratches, which I was only too happy to give him. David tripped on air a couple of times, and Carlisle pretended to miss him as he ran by, but eventually he caught him and ate his belly, tickling David 'til he called out for my help.

Mommy to the rescue!

Carlisle let me hold him down, enjoying it far too much while running his hands over my hips as David scampered to the tent, red cheeked and giddy. The tickle monster reared his handsome head and attacked me.

"Mommy, run!"

"You're not getting away, Bella, I've got you now."

"Please, stop…Carlisle!" I laughed, gasping as his fingers worked over my ribs mercilessly.

David came over to help, but Carlisle just tickled the both of us. In the midst of the tickle fight, our girl was kicking up a storm, and excitedly I pulled Carlisle's hands to my belly, but she stopped, making her daddy pout yet again. All the running and playing made the boys hungry, and the chocolate cake was sitting there asking to be devoured, plates ready and waiting. Remembering the gifts, I dashed into the house to get them.

"Happy Daddy day!" David screamed, clapping his hands.

"Happy Father's Day, Carlisle," I breathed, kissing his neck and placing the gifts in front of him.

"The spoiling continues…I'm a lucky guy."

Like a child on Christmas, Carlisle tore at the paper, choosing to go for David's gift first. When he set eyes on the treasure inside, his Adam's apple bobbed several times before he could thank his son. It was a drawing of two scribbly people, one little in green scribbly shoes, and one tall in a scribbly white lab coat and red cape, framed and ready for Carlisle's desk. My gift lay on his lap innocently. I had agonized over my gift to Carlisle. He had his man toys, the boat, the Harley, but despite coming from money, he wasn't one for material things. And as my father pointed out, I had given him a beautiful healthy son and was soon adding a daughter to that list. How does one top that? Finally, it came to me, not a baby topper, but pretty damn good.

The one thing he missed about New York, aside from the pizza, was Yankee games. The Yankees were very important to him; his dad took him to hundreds of games as a child - it was a tradition that continued until his father passed away. After that, Yankee Stadium stood as living memory of his father's spirit and love and his childhood. Carlisle cried when they demolished it.

"Season tickets for you and David," I explained, watching Carlisle hold the tickets like a foreign object. "So you could keep the tradition going…I know you can't go to all of them but..."

I was starting to get nervous; my stomach was rolling slightly, but then again, it always was. Carlisle leaped out of his chair suddenly, cupping my face in his warm hands, he kissed me passionately, words of gratitude falling against my lips. "Thank you so much, Bella, it's perfect."

Overwhelmed at his emotional response, I asked if they were good seats, Charlie said they were good seat but every fan had their preferences.

"They're perfect, Bella," his voice broke on my name. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

He didn't let me sit in my own chair after gift time, preferring to have me in his lap, even if it made eating his cake difficult. David fell asleep, face deep in cake before he could finish, and secretly I was happy—chocolate made him crazy.

"There's chocolate in his hair. I feel like a bad parents, all I can think about is getting the camera," Carlisle commented between fork fulls, holding my hand with his free one. "He's grown so much Bella, and he talks nonstop." Leaning back on his shoulder I agreed. He started at nine months and hadn't stopped since. "I can't believe he's already two, next thing I know, he'll be going to college."

"He rides the dog Carlisle…we have years before college." I could feel the tension in his body I didn't like, and when I asked him, he took a deep breath before telling what was on his mind.

"Before coming home, I felt so guilty. I've missed so many things…holidays, birthdays… I've missed the entire beginning of this pregnancy. I was scared. On the plane I kept thinking, what if David doesn't recognize me, or what if Bella resents me for leaving her alone and pregnant? Worst of all, I feared that you and I wouldn't be the same—that you'd both move on without me." He laid a gentle hand above my belly button, "But I saw it in your eyes…you guys waited for me."

I caressed his cheek, "Our family doesn't work without you; you're David's hero and Carlisle, I could never resent you—I love you. I'm not saying this has been easy, it hasn't, but we have so much to look forward to: his first day of school and t-ball, and let's not forget about our little peanut. Please don't think about the things you missed, I haven't. I just missed _you_."

"As I missed you…little peanut, I like that," he smiled tearfully. "It does bother me a little that she won't kick for me."

"What can I say, she's stubborn." I laid my hand on top of his, lacing our fingers together.

"Wonder where she gets it from?" he joked, looking back over to our sleeping, _snoring _boy. "He's really out cold; I know we should bathe him, but..."

"I'll do it tomorrow; he's fast asleep, and he'll be cranky if we wake him."

"I'll take him up. Are we staying out here? Or…"

"Out here. We might wake him."

I thought I heard him say something about waking the neighbors as he carried David inside, but his sexy ass in his form fitting jeans distracted me.

With a flick of the remote, soft music poured from the speakers, and on the water, the boats seemed to dance and sway to the blues against a swirled pink and purple backdrop. I was wrestling with a comfy lounge chair, when the soft amber lanterns turned on and the door clicked closed behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, Carlisle scolded me lightly, rubbing my budding belly before moving the chair himself. He sat down, pulling me into his lap and laying his head on my shoulder. The baby monitor on the table caught my eye.

He was such a great father.

"I changed him into his pajamas and de-chocolate-tized him," he smiled sheepishly, "_after_ I snapped a few pictures…he looks like a little angel."

"Only when he's sleeping." I loved him more than life, but he was no angel.

"Yes, I saw the remnants of his mural on the wall."

"He was so proud it, I almost felt bad scrubbing it off. From what your sister says, you were a handful, too…broken vases, painted cats, sneaking cookies..."

"Lies, Bella. I was a perfect child," he said with all seriousness, but he couldn't suppress the wicked smile long.

The sky had turned a sapphire blue, stars twinkled reflecting on to the water, and boat lights dotted our view; peace settled over me as I sat wrapped in his body. "So," I sighed contently, "good Father's Day?"

"Yes, Love, the best one to date, and I have to say that meal was even better today, than the first time you plied me with your culinary mastery."

"I knew you'd remember."

"I remember everything that has anything to do with you. It was the first time I saw your apartment, and..." my eyes slid closed as his hands roamed south, slipping under my dress to rest a warm hand on my thigh, "it was the first night we made love."

"Hmmm, that night was wonderful, but that apartment was crap - tiny kitchen, and even tinier bedroom."

"Don't insult the apartment, Bella." His voice was thick and licked my exposed skin like fire. "We had great times there, and you made some delicious things in that _tiny_ kitchen."

"We also had some delicious sex in that kitchen." Carlisle stayed quiet, but the hand on my thigh moved to cup my sex, the warmth of him seeping through the thin lace. I moaned, and the tell tale hardening of his cock told me he was revisiting hot sweaty nights in New York on those oatmeal Formica counter tops. "You know how you surrendered to my spoiling?"

He nodded, and even in the dim lighting, I saw lust and love swimming in his eyes. It was always both.

Sliding my leg over his, I straddled my husband, licking and nipping a trail up his neck. He shivered when I sucked his ear lobe into my mouth. "I'm not done spoiling you yet."

Before he could persuade me to stay in his lap, I stood and gave his cock a saucy squeeze. He let out a string of obscenities and begged me to come back. I shook my head from where I stood, just out of reach. I could see him at war with himself - _get up and get her, or stay and see this unfold._He chose the latter.

The patio was set further back on the yard, far from the docks and boats and whomever happened to be on them, so the chances of anyone seeing what I was about to do were slim—unless they had Army grade binoculars. As I rested one foot between his legs, making a show of unbuckling my sandal, I figured that if some voyeur in a boat went through the trouble of getting their mitts on those specs, they might as well get a good show.

I let the second sandal dangle from my finger before dropping it on the floor and started swaying my hips with the music. _I Need Lovin'_ wasn't conventional striptease music, but it was his favorite, and it was apt as hell. I needed Carlisle lovin'. Deep blue eyes burned into my skin as I drew circles in the air with my hips, running my hands over my body. When I reached up and untied my halter, exposing my lace-covered breasts, he growled my name, the bulge in his pants growing further.

"Like what you see Carlisle?" I taunted, letting the dress pool around my hips.

"You know I do," he rasped, palming his erection. "More, Bella, show me more."

With a fiendish smile, the dress joined the sandals, leaving me in my black lace glory. Carlisle groaned and rubbed himself harder. I was surprised how much this was turning me on, I never expected it feel so...freeing. Seductively, I turned around, peeking at him over my shoulder and shaking my ass before unhooking my bra. The warm summer air washed over my skin, my nipples grew harder and panties grew wetter, knowing that Carlisle was watching me.

"Isabella," he whined. Teasing him further, I hooked my thumbs in the panties and slipped them down my legs leisurely, kicking them aside, and resuming my little show. "Turn around, I need to see you."

Sensual and deep, his voice rang through the night. I turned and whimpered, rubbing my thighs together and tweaking my nipples, moaning at the exquisite sight of Carlisle naked, lazily stoking his glorious cock. His chest rose and fell with his movement, matching the undulation of his hips. I closed the space between us, crawling over his bent legs, sitting on his naked thighs, engrossed with how his forearm flexed on the upstroke, how his foreskin covered his head.

"I love when you touch yourself for me, Carlisle…it makes me so fucking wet."

He moaned deeply and kissed me hard, wrapping his hands around my waist. Gently, he laid me back against his thighs, placing my feet on the armrest, and spread my legs wide. "You weren't lying, you're drenched baby. God, I've been dreaming of this pussy for months."

He kissed his way up my inner thigh, winking from between my legs as his tongue took a long swipe up my lips. I gnawed at my bottom lip and thrust my hips toward his mouth, needing to feel more, always more. Wrapping his lips around my clit, gently nibbling, he drove me higher. My moaned echoed in the dark as he feasted on me, working his deft and talented tongue over me, in me. When he slipped two fingers inside, I screamed and dug my nails into his shoulders feeling his fingers flutter against my g-spot.

"There you go, baby, let go, cum on my fingers."

An orgasm so powerful it rocked my soul, slammed into me, leaving me speechless and gasping for air. My limbs trembled in the way only Carlisle could make them tremble, and my heart—the heart that belonged to him—threatened to burst.

Smiling with pride, he kissed up my body, pausing to kiss my belly before slipping his tongue into my mouth, sensually teasing mine with his. I moaned at the taste of us, a heady combination that had me raring to go again.

"I've missed watching you coming undone for me, because of me." The words brushed my ear heavily as he maneuvered our bodies so he was kneeling behind me, and I was in his lap. With his hot erection nestled between my legs, Carlisle ran his hands over my body, reclaiming the body I gave to him years ago, gently tweaking my hard and aching nipples.

"I'm so thankful to have you, as my wife, my friend...my partner."

"Carlisle..."

"I adore you; no other woman has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. You know and love me without fail. Your faith in me astounds me," he whispered between kisses to my neck.

"Oh, God," I groaned, feeling him at my entrance, my body damp with sweat. We both moaned loudly as he sank inside, inch by inch, stretching me deliciously. Pulling my body against his chest, he held my hips and rocked back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace, sinking deeper, filling me wonderfully.

"I've thought of nothing but you, being with you again," he whispered, his fingers tips brushing over my clit. I tightened around him, already so close. "Hmmm, you feel like heaven, Isabella."

"Carlisle, please," I gasped, reaching back and gripping his thigh, anchoring myself to him.

"I love when you do that, Bella," he breathed into my hair, slowing his thrusts further. "I love knowing that you need me as much as I need you."

"I always…need you, Carlisle."

"As do I, my love," he told me thickly, cupping my breast. "Always. Please cum with me, love."

With that profession and request, the intensity of our sinuous lovemaking bubbled to the surface, consuming us both. I let out a keen wail, squeezing my eyes tight, and let the weight of our combined climax pull me under. Carlisle tensed and came inside me, grunting my name against my shoulder.

My head was spinning, and Carlisle asked if I was ok, lying down beside me, and wrapping his body around my trembling one. I felt him check my pulse, "Your pulse is racing, baby—are you ok? Do you feel ok?"

"Give…me a second."

He waited as I came down for the incredible high of being with him, tangling his legs with mine. "Better?" he asked softly. I nodded, craning my neck to kiss his mouth.

"Hmmm, that was incredible."

"Yes, it always is."

We stayed outside, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking, enjoying the silence as the world slept, watching the glittering stars and distant lights from Fort Belvoir. I laid my head on his chest and traced a scar he didn't have five months ago. He had many scars, but this one was too close to his heart. A bullet grazed him, he said, and I realized how lucky I was to have him here.

"You're showing a little more with her than you did with David—I love it." he said softly.

I hummed, closing my eyes, blissfully relaxed. Carlisle was tracing lazy circuits from my back to my stomach, when I felt baby Cullen dancing. My eyes snapped open. "Carlisle," I tugged his hand to my side and held it there. "Don't move."

"Bella—" I shushed him, moved his hand to her favorite spot, and waited. "Bella, honey, she's not going to move for me tonight…we'll try later."

"She's moving, just hold on, and try talking to her…that might work."

He hesitated for a moment, more than likely anticipating disappointment of not feeling her. When I gave him an encouraging smile, he moved, lovingly dropping a kissed on my bare stomach.

"Hi," he whispered awkwardly before pressing on. "Sweet angel, I'm your daddy."

She stopped, and he looked up at me, as if to say, _"I told you."_

"Keep going, Carlisle," I urged gently.

"She doesn't recognize my voice." My heart broke a little for him. "My little peanut, it's okay, I understand. I love you, and I can't wait to meet you." She kicked hard, and his eyes went wide. "Bella, she…she kicked!"

"I know," I giggled; he had been the same way with David.

"Wow, that was a strong one." He laid his ear against my bump, "Hello, my sweet angel."

He continued to talk to her, and I listened, laughing when he promised to buy her a pony if she didn't date until she was thirty. Whatever had made her shy, it was gone now, and she was back to being the hyper, karate kicking, punching, dancing baby I knew and loved. From the table, I could hear David's light snore, and I dashed away a happy tear.

My heart was full to the point of overflowing.

"Happy Father's Day, Carlisle."


End file.
